The Party
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Lovino invites his brother to a party just to leave him there. Luckily for Feliciano, a kind German boy offers to take him home. two shot?
1. Men and Motorcycles

"Oi! Feliciano!" something hit me in the back of the head, Causing me to look at the one who called my name, my brother Lovino.

"Yeah Fratello?" I asked rubbing the Sore spot he'd caused, what had he thrown at me, and what did he want anyway?

"There's this party at a friend of a friend's house. They told me I could bring you, do you wanna come? It's tonight and there's gonna be drinking." My head still hurt from his Neanderthal way of gaining my attention. He sounded like he didn't want me to go. I decided to go, if just to piss him off.

"Sure, Lovino, I love to come!" I told him giving him a genuine smile. He sighed and strutted away from me saying something over his shoulder about Ten o'clock along with a few choice words. I ignored him and went back to my drawing. At around nine thirty, I showered and got dressed, Lovino tried to leave without me but I did eventually get to that party. As it Turned out the Party was at Gilbert Beillshmidt's house, He was nice enough but I wasn't particularly fond of him. I settled in a corner watching the party buzz by and letting my mind wander at the same time.

"Hey," A voice haphazardly dragged my wandering mind back to reality. "You're Lovino's little brother?"

"Yeah," I said unsure of his reasons for asking. Technically Lovino and I are twins but I am the younger. He was drinking but that was no surprise, I was probably the only dry person here.

"What did you say your name was?" He was lacking in the tact department.

"Feliciano, you?" I said with a smile

"Oh," his light cheeks tinted pink "Ludwig, Gilbert's my older brother." I nodded, half of me was listening to what he was saying the other half was admiring his obviously German Features. His light blonde hair and stunning blue eyes were very pretty, and he seemed very nice.

"How well do you know Lovino?" It was a stupid question but I was making conversation.

"Well I met him once, he didn't seem to like me too much," he said

I scanned the room for my Fratello, he had obviously tipped back more than he should have as he was now dirty dancing with five people. "Alcohol makes Lovino much more likeable" I laughed.

"It's a party…" he held out his drink to me "you should party." He was right, why was I just standing here? I snatched the drink and took a huge gulp; it stung the back of my throat but I kinda liked it. We sat down, leaning against the wall. Before I'd even noticed the bottle was gone. His voice entranced me he had a smooth voice like melted butter. I didn't really pay attention to what he said half the time but I didn't really care.

"Hey West, party's over, kick your little friend out and don't come in my room." Gilbert shouted at Ludwig before leading a pretty brunette in the direction of his room.

"Yeah, I should probably go." I stood up "Lovino!" I called "Let's go!" no answer the room was empty except for me and Ludwig "Uh Fratello? We have to go!" Lovino wasn't there he was completely gone.

"I don't think he's in here." Ludwig told me, Let's see if your car is still out front." He led me to the driveway, Lovino's red convertible was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no! Lovino left without me! That scatto!" I was thoroughly freaking out now. "How am I supposed to get home!"

"I- uh I could take you home. I'm sober enough."

"Oh, Ludwig would you?" I asked pathetically

"Yeah, I'll go get my keys." He disappeared inside, I leaned on the Blue Volkswagen to wait. The garage door lifted and Ludwig backed out straddling an Ebony motorcycle a leather jacket hugging his muscles and a Helmet adorning his head, he was holding out a jacket and a helmet out to me."

"I-I've never been on a motorcycle before…" I said

"It isn't hard" he said "put on the jacket and the helmet sit behind me and hold on tight." He flashed me a mischievous smile.

I did as he said wrapping my arms tightly around his chest. The engine roared to life as we backed out of the driveway. My grip tightened becoming vice-like so he probably couldn't breathe. We stopped at a red light he slid my firmly clasped fingers down to his stomach. I could see the light change green through my fogging faceplate and the Bike shot forward. We were a ways away from my house. It was then that I realized that I hadn't told Ludwig where I lived. He pulled into a circle K and gestured for me to get off the bike; I climbed down and yanked the Helmet off my head. He lifted his Faceplate before starting the process of putting gas in his bike.

"Feliciano, I've only just realized that I am not aware of where you live." I recited my address "Okay, and one more thing, you don't have to squeeze me so hard, I won't let you fall." He laughed at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! It's just that I've never been on a Motorcycle before! I mean there was this one time I was on a scooter and that was pretty scary too!" I shouted apologetically. The bike was full of gas and he was paying as I continued to apologize loudly and pathetically.

He placed his hands on either side of my face. "It's okay, now shut up, you're making a scene." I could feel the blush on my face as I nodded, shutting up. "Now let's get you home, I'm sure you're tired." He resumed his place on the bike and motioned for me to get back on as well. The bike Lurched forward with a growl. I held onto him slightly less forcefully and focused on the things we passed. We passé dmy old high school and my grade school. Eventually we passed my church and my religion smacked me in the face like a smelly fish. What was I _doing? _ I was letting a guy take me home, on his motorcycle, no less. What would God say? What would Lovino say? How would my Parents react? Oh damn, I was going to Hell.

Not because of what _was_ happening. Not because of what _might_ happen. But because of what I _wanted _to happen. I wanted Ludwig. My mind, my body… all I could think was unclean thoughts. Unclean thoughts are unholy if you think about women. To think about men in an unclean way, it's like buying the earliest one-way plane ticket to Hell. What was I thinking? Ludwig was being nice and taking me home, like a _friend_. There was nothing gay about that.

Come on mind, out of the gutter!

We turned down my street, by this time I was used to the Vibrations of the bike. I pointed to the house; he stopped in front of it. I jumped off before him pulling the helmet off and running up the driveway, Lovino's Car, still nowhere to be found. I decided to call him I hoped he had his phone. I sprung to the door and let myself in, Ludwig following close behind. Within minutes I had dialed his number and was listening to it ring.

"**Obviously I'm busy so get a life and Fuck off." ** His voicemail greeted me before the electronic voice told me which numbers to press to get different options I ignored her and wondered where Lovino was, He had probably met up with some girl at the party. If he wasn't home by tomorrow morning I would file a missing person's report. I looked toward the living room where Ludwig was admiring the paintings I had on the walls.

"Who's the artist?" he asked staring intently at one of my best works then turning toward me with a look of genuine curiosity.

"Me, Lovino did a few but most of them are mine. Do you like them?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're beautiful. I'm no artist but I can appreciate good art when I see it, you have talent." He complimented me graciously.

"Thank you, very much. You know it's late, you should probably stay here for the night." I realized what I'd said a second too slow. What did I just do?

"You want me to stay?" he looked confused

"Well, uh… yeah I guess you know, if you want to." I could feel the crimson on my face.

"I'll stay, that's nice of you." He settled himself at the bar, "How much for a drink?" he asked gesturing to the wall of wine

"On the house," I said "Red or white?"

"Surprise me" he said. I picked a '94 red Italian and poured it into two glasses. We continued to talk and drink, my mind becoming foggier and foggier.

It was around three thirty AM before the wine was gone. I told Ludwig I was going to bed. He stopped me, placing his hands on the wall behind either side of my head, just outside my room.

"You tease…" He whispered into my face.

"W-What do you m-mean, Ludwig…?" I asked my head was swimming with wine and uncleanliness.

"You get me all drunk, sitting there like the sexy beast you are… and I don't even get a taste?" Was he, talking dirty to me? My lips moved faster than my brain.

"Would, you like a taste?" I asked in a sexy way, wrapping my arms around his neck. His mouth pressed against mine, I felt his tongue trace my lower lip I parted my lips letting his tongue slip in, and he tasted like wine with a hint of something else I couldn't place, my fingers ran themselves through his hair, his hands held my waist. I suddenly found my legs wrapped around his midsection. Screw god, screw religion, screw unclean thoughts… I have Ludwig.

**Okay, so I decided to leave it there. Smutty second chapter or no? Ta ta for now! ^3^**


	2. Sexy German, Sweet Italian

The sudden weight of me around his torso tottered us back into the wall. I was breathing heavily. I could feel his lips ghosting my neck. My hands began shoving his leather jacket back off his shoulders. God he was skilled with his mouth, he trailed little nibbling kisses up to my earlobe and sucked on it sending shivers down my spine.

"Feliciano, we aren't going to do it here are we?" he whispered his lips brushing my ear I could almost hear the kinky smile on his lips as he said that

"No, no I have a bed." my swirling mind cleared for just a second as I thought to untangle myself from him.

I dragged him to my room it was small and slightly messy but he didn't seem to mind. He pulled me into a kiss his hands petting my hair and toying with my ear. He pushed me into the bed placing hands on either side of my head and straddling my hips. He pulled back, a glistening string of saliva tying us together. I wanted to see his body… every inch. I slid my hands up the skin tight muscle shirt that adorned his torso. My fingers grazed his skin feeling every muscle underneath. He shrugged off the heavy jacket he still wore around his shoulders. I felt as though it was my turn I began yanking my shirt off. I was hesitant to take off my pants. I don't know about him, but I was a Virgin and I had no clue how to go about this. His riveting blue eyes lingered on my exposed chest. I didn't know why, it was nothing remarkable, it was small and hairless and it looked almost prepubescent… just like the rest of me. I was not proud of my body. He was like a god made from chiseled Ivory. He touched my chest moving his fingers across it gently.

"Feliciano… you're gorgeous." He breathed

I blushed, what was he saying…? He was the attractive one "N-no…"

"You're like a work of art, I feel like I shouldn't be touching you like a security guard going to come and scold me."

I shook my head, "You're the beautiful one…" he smirked at me and pulled off his shirt the sight left me breathless.

His lips migrated down my neck; he pecked me lightly on the chest. "You know; those little noises you make drive me insane, you're so godamned amazing I have to keep touching you to make sure you are real." His hands ran up and down my thighs. I wanted him to keep touching me and kissing me… and more.

"Ah~" I gasped as his pink tongue ran across my nipples I felt his smirk against my skin, "Ludwig… More." He giggled and continued at his tediously slow pace. I thought of how I could speed up the process. I rolled over on top of him I looked at his slightly confused expression and his lovely chest rising up and down. I couldn't think of anything sexy to say so I stayed silent. I reached for the button of his pants. He was hard I could tell; that only made me even more nervous. Then again I was drunk and horny so nerves weren't too big of an issue. I undid the button and continued to the zipper.

"Feli… What, are you doing?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows. I gave him a glance from underneath my eyelashes and a smirk. I freed his cock from his boxers and ran my tongue along the length. I enclosed my mouth around it. I didn't know how I was supposed to do this but I could tell if I did something right judging by the noises he would make.

"Oh Scheiße!" he gasped

His outburst made me giggle, he bucked his hips and my mouth was filled with a warm substance. I had no Idea what to do with it so I swallowed it. It didn't taste very good but the look on his face was worth it. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily.

"Feli, where did you learn that?" he asked punctuated by his breaths

"I didn't," I said I pressed my lips against his and explored his mouth with my tongue I loved his voice but for some reason it ruined the mood and this kept him quiet. I broke the kiss and stepped back off the bed his face looked like I had just punched a puppy. I undid my pants and slid them off. He kicked his onto the floor.

"Ludwig, I have no clue how to do any of this, so you lead me, okay?" I crawled onto the bed and sat on my heels looking up at him.

"I-I want to touch you, like you did for me…" he held my lips with his and slid his hand down between my legs I was wet with pre-cum. He stroked slow at first, gaining speed. His mouth dropped to my neck kissing and sucking on my collar bone. I moaned and sighed he was amazing. His hand suddenly disappeared from its place.

"Wha?" I asked

"Shh, stand like a dog… I've got an idea."

I liked the kinky idea and did as he instructed. He placed a hand on each one of my exposed cheeks, and spread them a little farther apart. His cock pushed against my entry. How it was hard again escaped me. The tip pushed in slowly. It hurt, not like getting stabbed or shot (not that I knew what that felt like.) it felt good but hurt at the same time. I was so confused how something could hurt so bad and feel so fucking good at the same time. Oh god it was so slow but way too fast. Eventually the pleasure side began to take over. I felt a light film of sweat form on my skin. His hand resumed his stroking. My mind was swirling with images and wine and desire… my whole body shivered, I was breathing so hard I was getting dizzy or maybe it was Ludwig's fumes or it could just be the wine. Whatever it was I loved it and I never wanted it to end. I could feel the climax impending, judging by Ludwig's sounds he was too. He came inside of me causing me to as well. I fell into my sheets smelling of the laundry soap I use, sweat and pure unfiltered ecstasy. I may have added the last one. Something else I was aware of was Ludwig's body lying on top of mine. He was heavy but it felt nice to know he was really there and I wasn't having some crazy wet dream.

"Feli," he whispered in my ear, "I think I love you, I love the way you look, and your voice and your face and your artistic talent and the fact that you are so sweet and smart,"

I didn't know what to say, he had just listed every aspect about me. "I love you too, I sighed into my sheets. "Do I have to list why?" I asked closing my eyes and feeling my body start fall asleep. "I'm tired."

"Heh no," he rolled off me onto the floor snatched up his boxers and slid them up his legs which through my blurry vision had light pink wet stuff on them. He picked me up bridal style and placed me on my back. He pulled my light comforter up to my chest and slipped in next to me. I snuggled close to him with my eyes still closed and fell asleep on him. I didn't care what Lovino said when he came home. I felt soo fucking good right now I didn't give a shit!

**So there is the Smut as promised! While I was writing this I started to get an Idea fo making this a multi chapter story Let me know if you want me to continue!**


	3. Blue eyes and Brioche

I brushed my nose against skin. I suddenly remembered the events of last night and as if to assure myself, my eyes fluttered open and my hand flew to his face. I made out his sleeping profile, his sharp nose and strong chin.

My blue eyed beauty responded with a tired "Ow."

"Sorry," I whispered quietly, snuggling my face into the hollow of his neck. He was real, last night actually happened. I was really in the arms of this gorgeous man.

"It's okay," he whispered lightheartedly in my tousled hair, "Did you sleep alright?" he said in a way that was sweeter than sugar

"Yeah," I flashed him a smile.

"What kind of food do you serve around here?" he rubbed his face and punctuated his question with a yawn.

"I could check." I said beginning to slip from his grasp reluctantly. Cool air took over where his strong arms had been. I wanted to crawl back into his embrace and stay there. It hurt a little to move my legs, a slight sting radiating with each step. I yanked a big shirt off a hanger in my closet and pulled it over my head. I padded to the kitchen, the room was dark. I didn't bother turning on the light, the light from the widow was enough to see by. I opened the refrigerator, there wasn't much adorning its shelves. I spotted the Brioche I'd made a few days ago. Could I give it to him? It was two days old and it had been in the refrigerator. I pulled it out deciding I could. Far too tired to make something else, I popped about four in the microwave.

I watched the electronic numbers count down until they deemed my food ready. Then I heard his tired footsteps on the tile. He stood behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my fragile body. He placed his chin on my shoulder. He kissed the shell of my ear and then my cheek, then he gave me a small squeeze before sitting himself at my counter. The microwave beeped in an annoying way. I opened it cutting the sound short, and pulled the warm plate from the lighted cubicle. I set the plate delicately in front of him.

"What… are those?" he asked, eying them suspiciously.

"Brioche, silly." I said, taking one for myself and biting the sweet bread. I was surprised that time and a refrigerator hadn't ruined the flavor. Brioche usually tastes better when it's fresh the fact that it had been in the refrigerator for a few days hadn't killed the flavor.

He gingerly picked one up and examined it. "It's just bread?"

"It's sweet bread. I could put some Gelato in it, but it feels a little early for that." I said cheerily. Ludwig bravely took a bite of the foreign food. He chewed slowly, purposefully, attempting to figure out whether or not he liked my Italian food. I waited with wide eyes I wanted him to like it.

"I like it." He said, "Did you make it?"

"Well, yes, I made them from scratch a few days ago but I just heated them up this morning."

"It's really good," he took another bite "Is everything you do amazing?" It was at this precise moment that my brother decided to grace us with his riveting presence.

"Oi! Feliciano, I've got something to…" Lovino said before examining the scene in our kitchen, his eyes widened his jaw dropped and he had a horribly confused and angry expression on his face. "What the fuck!" he spluttered. I can only imagine how odd we must look him in nothing but his boxers and me without any pants.

"Lovino! You're home, I was worried!" I sang cheerily trying to avoid the subject that had him swearing.

"What the hell is going on?" he replied angrily.

"Uh, uh, Well, I …we…. Um…" I scrambled for words; I didn't know what to tell my brother, so I looked desperately at Ludwig.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about," he replied very calmly. "When you left Feliciano at my house last night, I brought him home, it was late, so I slept here." I couldn't help but notice he 'forgot' everything that happened between us. I wanted my brother to know, I wanted him to understand. I had decided last night, that I didn't care, love is love and I love Ludwig. I was still afraid to tell him because if he got mad, there might be police involvement.

"Wait," I heard myself say, I ignored Ludwig's confused glances "Lovino, I have something kind of important to tell you…" I braced myself and sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "I am in love." I stated simply. There was no explosion; the roof didn't cave in on me. As If Lovino's face wasn't enough to stop me, it was a mixture of someone putting ice down his pants and having something stinky hit him in the face. I should've stopped, but I continued "With Ludwig. He loves me too, and I don't care what you say, that won't change." Lovino stood with his expression, his eyes switching from me to Ludwig and. I felt Ludwig's reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I have never appreciated anything more.

"With him?" he asked pointing at my beautiful German. I nodded positively. "Why him?" he questioned me. I didn't know why it mattered.

"What do you mean?" I asked horribly confused

"Couldn't you have picked someone more… romantic? I mean why him?" he said making gestures at my newfound love.

"What?" I'll be honest, I was dumbstruck, what was he saying? Why did he care about how romantic Ludwig was? (He was very blessed in that category if I do say so myself) "Lovino, are you feeling okay?" I asked him.

"Don't be stupid! I'm fine," He said "It's just that… Feli, He's German. That isn't romantic. And his name is Ludwig, right? What kind of name is that to call out in an orgasm?" Why was Lovino concerned about these things? Though… on the bright side he didn't seem angry…

"Lovi, none of that stuff matters." I said very matter-of-factly; I stepped out of Ludwig's comforting grasp. "You couldn't understand how I feel, unless you felt it too." I said, a small smile turning up the corners of my mouth. What a ludicrous notion. Ha! My brother: the die-hard catholic, gay? Yeah right! Suddenly his phone rang, he pulled the sleek black electronic from his pocket pushed a button and pressed it to his ear, we could only hear this end of the conversation, which wasn't very informative.

"No … … Did I say you could? … ... No, something came up … … … when I say so! … … I said no you damn bastard!" he flipped the phone closed and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Lovi?" I asked prompting him to tell me who it was and what they had been talking about, he had no such intentions. While he had been talking I had shrunk back into Ludwig's strong comforting embrace. If we had been alone, I might've kissed him. But with Lovino around that was definitely out of the question

"Feli," he said very seriously "I wasn't expecting this. You just met, like last night? And you're already in love? I'm very surprised," He was stalling I could tell. I snuggled closer to my Ludwig, holding onto him tightly, even if the ground sank out from beneath my feet, I would always have him to hold me up.

"Lovino, I assume you have a point?" Ludwig, who been quite silent, spoke up unexpectedly.

"I do," he said patronizingly "Feli, I gotta tell you something, too." He had somewhat of a pained expression, "I- I-I'm-"

The door to our apartment swung open and a boy with chocolate hair and olive eyes strutted inside and embraced my brother grabbing him from behind shouting "Lovi! Your ass is too cute today!"

"Fuck off Toni!"

Who was this boy?

"Lovi, are you, is he…?" trailed off, hoping someone could finish my sentence and assure me.

"Oh, Roma, you still haven't told him?" my brother wasn't speaking; I don't even think he was breathing with the way the cheerful brunette was squeezing him. "God, you look so hot! Look at your face! It's all red! Like a cute little tomato!" he hugged my brother tighter, "Hola! I'm Antonio, it's great to meet you, Roma has told me so much!"

"Uh, okay?" I managed

"You wouldn't believe how many times I pestered him to tell you about us!" he interrupted himself to pinch my older brothers cheeks "God damn! Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

"I-I can't really say…" I was at a loss, my brother had always frowned upon homosexuals… when had this changed? I recognized Toni from Gilbert's party, he and Lovi were going around together, but I never imagined…

"I think he is! And underneath all these clothes he's got a rocking body!" my brother wriggled from the tan boy's death hug. And let out a string of swear words

"Shut the fuck up you motherfucking bastard! I told to wait outside what the hell happened to that?"

"It's cold. And you were taking forever!" he reached for Lovino again, "Are you gonna tell him or should I?" Lovino evaded his grasp and came around to face me

"Feli, Toni and I are… he and I have… Well you see it's like this…" My tomato faced brother stuttered.

"Good god, Roma, you take forever it's not hard." He grinned and wrapped his arm around my brother. "Your brother and I are together, I don't know why he's so worried, you two seem pretty close!" he winked and Ludwig and I, in our half naked embrace. My face suddenly went a hundred shades darker as I remembered that I had no pants on. I don't always mind wearing no pants (I'm Italian, nudity doesn't bother me) but in front of my brother's boyfriend I was a tad self-conscious

"I'll be back!" I shouted running into my room. Once I was secure in the confines of my bedroom I realized how much it had hurt to run like that. I pulled a pair of shorts from my drawer; I heard the door open and shut. I whirled around like a hurricane to see Ludwig pawing the ground for his clothes. He had assembled most of what he had been wearing last night. I sat myself on the bed and looked up at him; he set his pants on the bed. "Ludwig?" I asked pathetically, he was beautiful, simply organizing his clothes. "I'm so confused, I really thought my brother would be upset, but he can't be, can he?" I laughed.

He snickered, and began slipping his clothes on. I crawled across the bed and sat back on my heels watching intently, he did up his pants and then reached for his jacket. But he found that I was sitting on it, normally I would've jumped up asking for forgiveness but instead I sat there until he finally asked for the jacket.

"Kiss me, and you can have your jacket." I said coyly. He snickered again and kissed me on the cheek. I shook my head, "Not on the cheek." He leaned in and placed a muscular hand on my cheek bringing our lips together. I swept my tongue across his lips, his mouth opened for me I explored his mouth with my tongue. I didn't have to, I knew my way. My hand slid up his shirt.

He pulled back, "Feli, not now!"

"Later then?" I said a smile on my lips.

"Yes, my beautiful Feli if you want to, later." He kissed my forehead "For now let's put on a face for your brother." I sighed blissfully and followed him out of the room. Lovi was pressed against the wall Antonio, holding him there. I guess Ludwig and I weren't the only ones getting close. Lovi's hands ran through Antonio's hair, Antonio's hands dipped below my brother's belt. I wandered off to my kitchen taking a glass from the cupboard. I placed the glass on the table followed by a second. I opened my refrigerator and set the milk carton beside them. I filled each glass in turn and handed one to Ludwig before taking a sip of the other one. Eventually my brother and his ultra-affectionate-super-cheerful boyfriend found their way to the kitchen as well.

"Lovi, where did you go last night?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I was kinda drunk, and I forgot you were there, so I," he began but was interrupted by the talkative Spaniard.

"We went back to my place!" he grinned crookedly "and we did… _things…_¡dios! ¡eso era asombroso! ¡el sexo borracho con Lovi es caliente como infierno!" he snuggled my brother.

I giggled even though I didn't really know what he was saying. (Something about sex…) "Erm, Toni, How long do you plan to stay here?" I asked awkwardly

"Not long, I have to be somewhere, but I was gonna take Lovi. That desperate to get rid of us?" he replied.

"No, just curious." I smiled back. Ludwig was my stony-faced rock, he kept me grounded. I held his hand under the table, listening to them tell stories and laughing with them. Eventually they excused themselves from the apartment saying they had places to be. I watched them leave, relieved. Ludwig held his hands behind his back as I waved them off, I turned around and hugged him laying my head on his chest. "Well, that was awkward." I said.

"Mhm," he replied simply.

"But he seems to make Lovi happy."

His arms encircled me and I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Yeah."

"Do I?" I said into his jacket.

"Do you what?" he said into my hair.

"Do I make you happy?" I looked up at him. He smiled at me and nodded before kissing my forehead.

"Yes. You do. You are the sweetest, cutest, most amazing person I have ever met." He said kindly. I linked our hands and swung them cheerily leading him back into the apartment. We went in and finished our food.

We were eating and I was laughing as we shared chaste kisses. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello… … Yeah I was drunk… … Because I was tired… what do you need me for? … Can't you do it yourself? … fine I'll be home soon… whatever." He flipped it closed and slid it back in his pants. "Feli, I have to go, Gilbert wants me home."

Was it bad that I didn't want him to leave?

"Oh, maybe I could go with you?" I offered

"I don't know, maybe some other time." He said

"Oh…" I was disappointed. "You have something on your face." I said walking up to him prepared to wipe the crumb on his upper lip off. I don't really know why, he is perfectly capable of wiping his own face. I licked my thumb and wiped it away. His eyes were wide as if nobody had ever done that before. I realized how funny that must have seemed. "Sorry." I said. I started to take my hand off his face he held it in his; he kissed the inside of my wrist. He pulled my hand and the rest of me followed until I was in his grasp and our faces were millimeters apart. He kissed me gently. His hand rested firmly on my back.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I smiled lamely nodding happily in response. "Now can you do me a favor?" I raised my eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Can you find my other sock? I think it's in the sheets." I giggled to myself as I went on the quest for Ludwig's sock.

I walked into my room, the curtains were open and some midday light sprinkled in. Jumping on the bed, I attacked the sheets. It was entangled in the pile of linens at the foot of my bed. I found it and congratulated myself. I brought it back like a puppy playing fetch. He thanked me and pulled it on before his shoes, he put his helmet on and kissed my forehead once more before riding off on his growling steed of steel. I turned back to my kitchen, I still had half a glass of milk on the table I finished it off in a couple of gulps when I noticed the note on my fridge I went up and read it.

_Feli, baby, when can we get together again? Call me._

I felt scandalous, like one of those girls you meet at a club and screw in the bathroom. The number was there and I'd call it after I took a shower.

**Ha ha phone-sex sounds fun? On second thought maybe we shouldn't overload my beta! Love you Speck!**


	4. Closets and Kisses

I called the number, He wasn't able to talk from what it sounded like they were moving a body. I was only sad for a moment as I knew he'd rather talk to me than anything. I took a nap and got an Idea in my sleep for a painting that often happens. My inspiration had been my beautiful Ludwig, in the middle of my art work, he was atop his bike, which I blurred with black lines so it looked like it was speeding away. You couldn't tell it was him. I surrounded that image with fuzzy scenes from our lovemaking. Things like hips lips touching my hair and my lips plump, wet and quirked in a sexy smile and our fingers entangled. I stepped back and examined my picture while I ate dinner. I ended up turning it toward the wall.

I laid down in bed my brain already beginning to doze. I heard a strange noise from the asphalt. I ignored it and rolled over burying my face in my pillow. The noise drifted to my window four times before I went outside the cold cement freezing my toes. Whatever it was, I couldn't sleep through it. I reached the balcony and looked over at the cold desolate street my eyes fell on the offender. My amazing German decorated the parking lot. He must have been honking his bike's horn and it sounded like a donkey. He had a helmet under his arm. I took his silent invitation to go with him wherever he planned to go. I turned and obtained a pair of jeans, shoes, and a jacket. I trotted outside and down the stairs. I snatched the helmet from his hands and hopped on behind him.

As we drove, I noticed that my hands weren't clasped tightly around him, instead they rested at his waist, (his gorgeous waist I might add.) I admired for a moment, the ease, he drove his vehicle with, his muscular arms that pushed gracefully on the leather jacket he had on. His arms could look big and scary, but I remembered that they had only ever held me in tenderness. I wondered in the back of my mind, why me, why had he approached me the wimpy looking boy in the corner who had no intention of drinking? Why had someone as smart and godly as Ludwig decided to bother themselves with someone as dinky and slow as myself?

Not that I could regret it in the slightest! Who could regret, finding their love? Especially a love who was so kind, smart and of course dead sexy and an amazing lover. I looked up at the strong curve of his neck and then I looked at the world we drove past, I felt the sudden urge to flip them all off. We, on the bike had special privileges. We could speed far ahead of any pedestrian, and where cars would be stuck in traffic we could slip in between them and come out on top.

I began to recognize where we were going, I don't know where I thought he was going to take me. I was somewhat excited to see his house when it wasn't trashed by a party and if at all possible, not inhabited by anyone but the two of us. We came to a stop in front of the house. He jumped off inhumanly fast and I was yanked off soon after. He marched inside very purposefully and I bumbled along behind him. He charged inside, rid himself of the helmet on his head and ignored the barks of the dogs that crowded around him. I pulled the helmet off my head as well.

He pinned me to the wall with a passionate kiss and a leg between mine. The passion of his kiss literally took the air from my lungs. I ran my fingers through his hair, I knew where this was going and I liked it. His larger hands slid down my back, to my butt and squeezed gently through my jeans. I heard the odd pop as we separated from our kiss. His breath was hot and heavy against my neck. "Too long," he sighed against my collar his hands massaging my ass.

"I know," I was able to breathe before his mouth clamped mine shut. My head was spinning, I'd wanted this all day. When he separated to give me a chance to breathe I was able to moan, "Bed" he seemed to wholeheartedly agree and picked me up so my legs wrapped around his midsection. He still fascinated his amazing mouth with my neck, I was pretty sure I'd have a hickey but who cares!

When he dropped me into the bed with a heavy thump, I sighed and he straddled me, his knees pressing into the mattress on either side of my hips. His fingers began fumbling with the zipper on my jacket. As I shoved his heavy leather jacket off his shoulders. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair as he pulled back a few inches to admire me.

"Gott, Feli, do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered in my face. "Especially when your cheeks are red and you are panting." I looked into his light blue eyes and was able to see my reflection in them, I couldn't see what he was talking about for I was far from gorgeous. Our mouths met again. I wanted Ludwig, on more than a sexual level, because his being inhumanly sexy was just a bonus. He told me I was good and smart and beautiful, when he didn't know me all too well. He was supportive and comforting. I felt like I needed that, I'd always felt puny and less-than-amazing but he insisted otherwise, and I knew he would protect me if I got in trouble. Those features, more than anything, were what attracted me to him. His huge hands had found their way somehow, into my jeans, and my thoughts were becoming a dizzying swirl.

I was able to hear the dogs bark a greeting to someone coming inside. Then the mystery person, Gilbert, I assumed. Shouted, "Hey, you idiots shut up!" A crash then, "AOW! Scheiße!" Ludwig had frozen and now he pressed his forehead into my shoulder with a long sigh. He pulled away from me and brought himself to his feet. I looked at him, shirtless, with a partially undone belt and his hands on his hips. It was easy to see that he was unhappy. I struggled to bring myself into a sitting up position. "WEST!"

Ludwig looked thoughtfully around the room, "can you do me a favor?" I nodded, my heart was beating at the prospect of being caught. I was also quite upset that we had been interrupted. "Hide."

My head cocked to the side and I thought _where?_ I glanced around the room then began to skip to my hiding spot. He kissed my head as I past him, I had some childish glee at the idea of hiding from Gilbert and possibly getting found. Within seconds Gilbert barged in the room in his hand he held my helmet, "West, your dogs and your stupid fucking helmet tripped me. Ludwig I swear you aren't five! Pick up after yourself, Godammit!" he threw the helmet down. "And why the hell are you shirtless?"

Ludwig let out a long breath, before saying, "I only have three of the dogs, the other half are yours. I lost track of how many times your cat pissed in my shoes. My room is constantly inhabitable whereas, I can't even open the door to your room some days. And if it is absolutely critical you know why I am without a shirt, I was changing." I was only able to see from the little crack I'd left. And Gilbert's face wasn't in that vision, but I knew his face would look quite beaten. "Now, if you don't mind, I don't need your help to change, Bruder, I'm not five." I almost wanted to shout Oh Burn! Instead I stifled my giggle behind my hands. Gilbert turned and began his defeated trek out of the room. Once I heard the door shut I clamored out of the closet. Ludwig was locking the door I came up behind him and wrapped my thin arms around his bare waist.

"Leave it unlocked… it would make it more fun if we got caught." I smiled against his shoulder blades, my hands were gliding across his stomach and lower, his breath caught and I saw him turn the door unlocked. I beamed and he turned and I hopped away to the bed, landing on it with a fump and a creak. I watched his beautiful form shyly crawl onto the bed. He went for my body pulling my shirt above my stomach and kissing it my shirt was drawn over my head. After a moment of undeserved admiration, he kissed my pounding heart. I wanted it to be still, I shouldn't be breathing so hard, it wasn't the first time.

I melted as he kissed my neck, his hands undoing my pants. He pressed me back into the bed then he pulled my loose pants to the floor, followed by my shorts, I was nervous, I felt horribly puny and girly. His fringe had fallen in his face and I thought it a nice look. He gently kissed my knee, then dragged his lips down my thigh before tenderly proclaiming it was soft against my skin. He kissed the tip of my quivering erection. His hands ran up and down my thighs to my butt massaging it as he brought his lips around it. And began his slow, sexy sucking. I was a complete mess my head tipped back and my voice wanting to scream I shoved my arm in my panting mouth to muffle my ecstasy. I was able to whisper, "Ludwig, Ludwig, ohh… Ludwig…" he backed off, then stalking me like a tiger, crawled to my neck and bit it gently. His hand snaked between my thighs and he stroked gently.

It was now that I realized I'd done nothing for him. I pushed on his shoulder as a signal for him to get up. Once he sat back and looked at me I kissed his nose then brought myself to his belt which I made quick work of then began what I considered really very bad sucking, but if his sighs and quivering thighs were any indication, he felt differently. I was able to feel his fingers in my auburn mop. I separated myself from his member a thin, glimmering string of saliva tying me to it.

"Gorgeous, gorgeous Feli." He grunted, kissing my flushed red lips and maneuvered so he was between my legs. His stiff member pressed on my still slightly sore entry. But his hands and lips, not only touching, but worshipping my body even though I didn't deserve any of it. He whispered that I was gorgeous or beautiful, or amazing. I couldn't handle his praise and my body shook with my amazing orgasm. Mine led to his and afterwards we lay, a muddle breathing heavily and holding each other close.

It was my turn to confess the love that we were both so sure of. "Ludwig?" he sighed softly in response. "I love you," his sky eyes pierced mine. "I love you because, you think I'm amazing when I'm far from it. I love how you love me in the best ways. I don't know where you get this silly idea that I'm incredible, but" I stopped noticing that he was blurry in my teary vision, great now I was crying like a little baby! "It's still nice to hear." I choked out, before I sobbed into my hands.

He brought me to his chest crooning a quiet hush. "And I love how you comfort me when I cry for no good reason!" his arms were warm and his chest was home I sniffled for a moment and soon I had stopped crying. His hand pet my head gently. His lips touched my forehead. He rolled off the bed and locked the door. I reached for his chest as we continued to lie there softly murmuring things we admired in the other. I was positively happy, my brother understood, I felt horribly naughty, and I think we both liked it. "Ludwig, why did you want me to hide from your brother?" I asked as I only just noticed that I wasn't clear on why I'd hidden, he squeezed his arms around me and I felt his lips brush my forehead as he whispered.

"I don't know, I thought it would be fun I guess" He wasn't a good liar, I was exceedingly curious now, even though I'm sure he hoped I'd let it go, I pressed.

"But I didn't hide you from my brother, were you afraid he wouldn't like me?" I asked tipping my head up to meet his gaze.

An uncharacteristic giggle escaped his lips and he said, "Not that he wouldn't like you, just that he wouldn't like what we were doing when he walked in, I'm sure he doesn't care one way or the other." This news didn't comfort me, I'd never liked Gilbert all that much anyway but I could probably hate him if he did anything to my Ludwig.

Anything included hating him for loving me. "So, you aren't gonna tell him?" I asked pitifully. I wondered, if that could possibly work, from what I'd observed, Gilbert and Toni were best friends so he couldn't hate gays. Gilbert would probably find out by Toni if Ludwig and I tried to hide it.

"I will but just when he'll actually listen." He sighed, I brought my face to him and kissed his chiseled nose. Who cared? I wondered, whether Gilbert liked it or not, Ludwig loved me and I didn't think that was going to change.

**So, Hi I thought about having Gilbert come in and like hit on Feli, but I decided against it. And left it at that. What do you want to see next? I'm busy doing other stuff and the like but if anyone wants to see something I'll be happy to write it up.**


	5. Rope and Rape

**I finished for you! i'm sorry it took a while... major writer's block! I like this but I didn't exactly want Gilbert to be the bad guy but I needed a bad guy!**

That morning Ludwig took me home on his bike before Gilbert awoke. He dropped me off and kissed me I gripped his shirt tightly and let his soft tongue explore my mouth. I didn't want him to leave me. As my beautiful German drove down the street I hung my head like a dying flower. Without him I was slightly depressed and my day was boring. Lovino came home and refused to tell me what happened at Antonio's but judging from the light purple marks crisscrossing his olive wrists I could assume that he'd had a fun night. There was no evidence that I'd left except for the slight soreness from in between my legs, but Lovi couldn't tell. I waited all day for Ludwig to call me; the hours came and went slowly. Lovino left again when it got dark. I toyed with the idea of going to his house like he had for me. Around Midnight I decided I would. I dressed and drove down to the house I ran up to the front door and tapped on it. My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking violently. I heard the door unlock and my heart leapt to my throat. I smiled in anticipation but my glee turned to stone cold fear when I realized that the man at the door was not my beautiful blue eyed Ludwig but instead it was unfamiliar Gilbert. I stood terrified wordless,

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked with a yawn and a scratch.

I had to think fast, I am not very imaginative. "I'm a cop. I need Ludwig to come with me." I said even weaker than I felt.

The tall ghostly man smirked widely, "Got a badge?"

I stopped, "N-No it's well, I, you see, I don't exactly have it with me." I stuttered pathetically.

"No badge, no cop." The silver haired man stared me down.

"Okay. I'm not a cop, I still need to see Ludwig," I felt a small rush of bravery, "I'm Feliciano, he should be expecting me."

The albino put his hands up palms towards me and took a small step back. "Well, then Mr. important, howsabout we find him for ya?" Gilbert stepped inside and I followed feeling rather accomplished but still pretty scared, and now I knew Ludwig wouldn't be happy to see me. I watched Gilbert walk down the hall with just his boxers on. I noticed that he didn't switch on any lights and if it weren't for his glowing iridescence I would have been completely lost. He turned a corner into a room without turning on a light I followed blindly my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Suddenly a warm body pressed up against my back and a soft black cloth went over my eyes.

"Ludwig?" I asked the shape holding me.

"I hate to break it to you, little pretty, but he's not here. He's working the graveyard shift. However, I'm available if it's entertainment you're looking for." His hands went from the back of my head where he'd finished tying the knot to the hem of my shirt his cool fingers sliding beneath.

It was now that I realized what he meant and also now that I realized that I was frozen. I screamed and jumped away from him tripping over myself and hitting the bed flailing all around. "Ludwig! Help!" he snatched my hands in his.

"You won't be needing these, let me put them away for you." He wrenched my hands behind my back He somehow had a rope available and I knew it was rope by the scratchy way it rubbed against my wrists. I was screaming and trying to pull my hands away from him. "Hush now, we don't need any help." I didn't listen and I kept screaming until something cloth and dry was crammed in my mouth.

I was thrown down onto the mattress and I was terrified and crying. It was difficult to breathe when I was choking on whatever was jammed in my mouth. His hands ran up my legs one hit my crotch and I pulled away in shock but he rubbed faster and faster until I groaned and melted against his hand. When he moved it away I whined unintentionally. He pulled my shirt up and went from the waist of my jeans to my belly button, he swirled his tongue around inside.

His hand ghosted over my belly, "You have such nice skin it'd be a shame if something were to happen to it…" I felt something warm and liquid pour into my button, filling it up and spilling over my sides. The sharp scent of alcohol and apples filled my nostrils. I could imagine Gilbert licking it off with a smirk. He licked my stomach clean, then he bit me… hard. I yelped into my gag and pulled away a dull sting radiated from that spot and I knew he broke the skin. My eyes were wet and stinging while I wailed into the gag. "Oh, I like the taste of your blood." He said with a sinister tone.

Ludwig… please… Help me.

He pulled my shirt completely off his fingers pulled and twisted my nipples while he licked my neck. The sting was increasing from where he'd bitten me. He tore the gag from my mouth but before I could even take a breath he shoved his tongue down my throat and kissed me with my head pressed into the mattress.

"You are very cute, I can see why my brother is taken with you. I'm glad I'll get to have a taste." His large hand covered my mouth which was still whimpering loudly. "Now Feliciano… if we're going to do this, I'm gonna need you to stop screaming. I'll give you one good reason why: if you don't, I'll miss your pretty skin…" I felt a piece of cool metal press flatly against my stomach and knew it was a knife with how crazy Gilbert seemed to be I knew he would keep his word. "And if this is gonna be any fun at all I need you to do exactly as I say, for the same reason." His grip on my face loosened slightly to allow a response.

My heart hammered, my eyes watered, and I begged fate to wake me up from this nightmare. I nodded weakly trying to convey that I agreed to his terms.

"awesome." He whispered letting my mouth go and flipping me over he used his knife to get rid of the ropes which had been starting to smart. His fingers undid the button on my pants. My jeans disappeared. His hand ran over my semi-erect penis, "Oh you like it rough?" I remained silent. He stroked and brought his lips over it I wanted to pull away with every fiber of my being but I feared his knife too much. Abruptly he let me go then he pulled me on top of him and commanded me to suck his member. At first I refused but I felt the cool metal on my now bared thigh and obeyed immediately. The feeling was starnge and disgusting but I was too scared to say no again.

I was able to tell my position when I felt his hands spread my ass cheeks and his tongue dive in, his tongue went in, out, and around, and I thought that the sensation would have been nice in different context. I quivered form fear and natural arousal but I also shuddered from disgust. "You are a fun little toy, I do love playing with my toys." Gilbert disconnected me and pushed me on my back again. "The thing is, I usually break them." I felt his hand slide to my entry and two fingers slide in no problem, I hadn't realized how much Ludwig must've widened me. The thought of my blue eyed god brought a tight chest and a stinging nose. "Why, you little Whore." Gilbert slapped me with his free hand right across the face.

My stinging cheek brought more tears to my already soaking eyes. I felt Gilberts springy pale member press into my entry, all at once, I yelped briefly, He bounced me four inches back with each thrust. I felt miserable tears run down my cheeks as I recalled how gentle my lover was with me in comparison to this menace. Ludwig would touch me tentatively and kiss me shyly behind the ears he'd do it how I wanted and soothe me if I cried.

I hated Gilbert; I hated the raping bastard with every fiber of my Italian being.

Gilbert's loving hurt, I whimpered quietly and shoved my fist into my mouth to silence my sorrow. Because I was afraid that even if I made a small noise he'd cut my skin. My knuckles stung where my teeth dug in and I began to taste a small amount of blood. After a minute of this painful situation I heard the door creak open and my sweet god's voice rang through the darkness. I felt Gilbert's hand cover my mouth roughly. I wanted to call out, and almost did until I remembered the blade. I silently begged for Ludwig to find me.

"Bruder, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked into the darkness.

"Get out, I'm fucking busy!" gilbert shouted "and do not turn the mother-fucking lights on!"

"Fine," Ludwig stalked out I felt my heart sink and I let out a quiet whine. He hadn't seen me.

"You had better keep your goddamn mouth shut, you filthy slut, until I'm done with you!" Gilbert hissed into my face.

'Please,' I begged mentally, 'let that time be soon." He roughly grabbed my leg which was bent at an odd angle and I noticed was really beginning to hurt. He used it to brace himself as he proceeded to fuck me harder. I could hear his release coming. He thrusted hard for the last thirty seconds and he snickered as he filled my asshole with seed. I felt him pull out of me with a slick sound. Wanted to cry I wanted to run to Ludwig who I knew couldn't be far away. But I sat in waiting while he moved in the dark.

I couldn't see with the blindfold on but I was sure he was putting some clothes on. I wondered briefly where mine were. I felt his hands encircle my head and his lips shove firmly against mine. He pulled the blind fold; it yanked a few strands of my hair out because he'd actually tied my hair in with it. When he let me breath again I choked out a stifled cry. "That was fun Feliciano, I like seeing you cry, and we should do it again sometime…" He left me to bury my head in my hand and shake with sobs of fear, pain, and self-hatred. My sobs grew as he threw my jeans at me as if they had some sort of disease. I cried silently as I attempted to dress myself.

'Until I'm done with you… that's what he'd said wasn't it? As far as I could tell was finished so I wondered what would happen if I were to scream for Ludwig and make a break for it. while I could see his pale body picking up his clothes, I was still too scared to do anything what if Ludwig didn't come fast enough, what if Gilbert… Ki-killed me... I shook with fear and fell to my knees my sobs growing still louder.

"Shut the hell up, you annoying whore!" He stalked away to another part of the room. I cried even louder. He was fully dressed and I probably had my shirt on backwards and my jeans weren't buttoned. I couldn't even hear him shuffling around over my sobs. He decided that I was too loud and kicked me I let out a tiny yelp and he again repeated for my whore self to shut the fuck up.

"Bruder? What was that?" Ludwig opened the door and the light from the rest of the house poured in. blue pools met with amber waves for a moment, "was im Namen des Jesus Christus geschieht in hier!"

My heart sped up to the point of bursting and I exclaimed upon seeing his godly form silhouetted against the hall light. Gilbert stepped in front of me. "Ludwig…" I whined for him.

"Shut up!" Gilbert barked at me. I collapsed in on myself, hugging my knees. "You weren't here and Feliciano wanted attention… I was gladly willing to give him exactly what he wanted." He smirked challengingly at my lover.

"I didn't want that!" I shouted from my fetal position on the floor. A foot to the chest.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig began to run towards me. I heard a click and saw him stop,

"Don't you fucking dare! I don't like to share my toys and I rather like this one!" Ludwig chuckled slightly, and cracked his knuckles,

"Alright Bruder, lets settle this, man to man, the German way." The both chuckled and gilbert threw down his knife. I didn't dare to move. Gilbert threw the first punch and Ludwig dodged easily. Landing one right in the albino's gut. Gilbert kicked him in the back. Ludwig punched him blood streamed down his otherwise ivory face. Gilbert jumped on him and wrestled him to the ground punching his gorgeous face… left, right, left, right again and again.

Ludwig wriggled an arm free and tossed him on the ground smashing his face in the carpet then he picked his head up by his hair and slammed it into his knee a few times before Gilbert wrestled away. They punched each other around for a while. Ludwig socked gilbert in the face one final time he fell knocked out now. I was still crying when Ludwig came up to me and scooped me up in his arms and kissed my head. He stood up and picked up his knocked out brother and carried him outside. I followed He tied Gilbert to a lamp post with the same rope Gilbert tied me with. Ludwig came back in the house and shut the door behind him he held me to his chest securely.

I looked up into his swollen, bloody face and touched it warily. "Your face…"

"It's nothing really…" he smiled at me before pulling me to a bathroom. He started a bath and then instructed me to enter. I dragged off my clothes slowly wincing in pain at almost every movement. I plopped onto the warm water. Ludwig washed his face in the nearby sink; I hoped that it really was nothing. After he patted his face with a fluffy towel he turned to me. Both of his lips were cut, his nose was still gushing slightly and the way his right cheek swelled I assumed that he would have a black eye.

He ignored any pain that those injuries may have been giving him and knelt down beside the tub. "What happened to your stomach?" I looked down at the laceration causing the water around it to become murky.

"H-He bit me." I stated. Touching the bite and receiving a sharp stab of pain. Ludwig washed my hair and gave me a sponge after I was finished I stood and stared at the dirt, blood and Semen filled water as Ludwig wrapped a soft blue towel around my shoulders and lifted me out. He pulled me along, dumb and silent to his room, where he loaned me a shirt too big for me and shorts of the same suit. Then he tucked me in bed and crawled in next to me. He encircled his strong gentle arms around me and kissed my head. As I drifted against his chest with his soft breathing as a lullaby.

"See, I couldn't tell him." I felt him murmur against my scalp "I knew he'd want you for he… but you are mine and I'll hold on to you no matter what." I let a few happy tears fall as I let sleep over come me.

**T^T I'm a horrible person! I'm sorry Gilbert! I'm sorry Ludwig! I'm SOSOSOSO sorry Feli! Anywhore lemme know what you think.**


End file.
